User talk:Leengard Ustan
Archive 1 Archived Felt my Talk Page was getting a little too long, so I've Archived continue leaving messages for me below Leengard Ustan (talk) 00:39, June 19, 2015 (UTC) Hey I'm on if you got some time, I'm gonna work on new chapter so I may be silent. [[User:Phantombeast|'Food-Guru']] (Iron Hammer of The Red Flame) 23:19, June 19, 2015 (UTC) Hey, Shokugeki no Soma: Etolie has a new chapter, check it out when u got time. [[User:Phantombeast|'Food-Guru']] (Iron Hammer of The Red Flame) 00:19, June 23, 2015 (UTC) Swamp-Man Dingo Yeah, that's cool with me, and if you want to use any of my swampy beasts I'm cool with that too. I'm really enjoying your RP so far. Good luck with it. The Slime Bucket (Blasphemy!) 04:54, June 24, 2015 (UTC) Interesting Surprise So get this: While I was searching on tumblr for random stuff, I found this special link to what's called "Shokugeki no Soma: Bonus CD - Volume 11" . Apparently, it's three extra stories for after the Hell camp. Since naturally you can't fully understand japanese, as some others, they've put it on writing and list where the track is. I found the translation and linked it to you. Hope you enjoy the three extra stories. [[User:Phantombeast|'Food-Guru']] (Iron Hammer of The Red Flame) 02:55, June 25, 2015 (UTC) No worries man, do what you can and get on when you can. [[User:Phantombeast|'Food-Guru']] (Iron Hammer of The Red Flame) 18:18, June 25, 2015 (UTC) SnS new raw chapter is out and also ep 13, hope you manage to check them out at least. [[User:Phantombeast|'Food-Guru']] (Iron Hammer of The Red Flame) 22:23, June 26, 2015 (UTC) Hey, hope you can come on today bro. [[User:Phantombeast|'Food-Guru']] (Iron Hammer of The Red Flame) 00:13, June 29, 2015 (UTC) It'll be by July 31st, but thanks, see you tomorrow hopefully. Sleep well. [[User:Phantombeast|'Food-Guru']] (Iron Hammer of The Red Flame) 03:23, June 30, 2015 (UTC) Sure man, go have fun. Listen when you get back, need to run something by you. So I've been thinking and I might've come up with a way that I can make the first living weapon in Toriko. So my idea is: There's a race of armored leeches in the Gourmet World called Death Eaters, which basically are known as the Cancer of the Gourmet World. What makes them that is once they attach themselves to any beast, they can not only drain blood, but also drain nutrients and calories. So the blade I'd use would be one of the molted skins from one of them, which actually doesn't die, since they're entire bodies is basically a cancer, the skin would even take sentience. So Turner, the guy who made it, would knock it and make the Bishokukai make it into a sword, which then allows it to grow and expend when he pours his energy into it. More he pours in, the more it grows until it runs wild, but thanks to a special ingredient called Relaxseng, which is a special ingredient that can relax the body so much, too much can cause even their own bones to relax and pop off without the person feeling pain. I know I'll have to explain all the details, but what I'm basically asking is if I can make the Death Eater, which will be around 600 Capture Level. [[User:Phantombeast|'Food-Guru']] (Iron Hammer of The Red Flame) 01:18, July 1, 2015 (UTC) Thanks, hope you can come on today. [[User:Phantombeast|'Food-Guru']] (Iron Hammer of The Red Flame) 00:16, July 2, 2015 (UTC) Hey guess the heat's still making your wifi wonky. Um just wanted to ask, Amhlaibh Sterling, that's how it's spelled right? Also, if you haven't heard, Toriko author is sick so the series is on Hiatus until he's cleared. [[User:Phantombeast|'Food-Guru']] (Iron Hammer of The Red Flame) 17:15, July 2, 2015 (UTC) Hey, idk if you'll be able to enter if the heat-wave but the new chapter of the SnS side-story is out on Cassanova scans. [[User:Phantombeast|'Food-Guru']] (Iron Hammer of The Red Flame) 00:14, July 9, 2015 (UTC) Hey, was wondering if you gotten my message cuz I saw u on but u didn't really reply or anything. [[User:Phantombeast|'Food-Guru']] (Iron Hammer of The Red Flame) 00:58, July 10, 2015 (UTC) Hey bro, if by any chance you can get back on, it'll be your post. Branching Conclusion [[User:Phantombeast|'Food-Guru']] (Iron Hammer of The Red Flame) 00:33, July 13, 2015 (UTC) Lee, do me a favor and check the rest of Rin's articles that he's made. Find out if there's any other kind of plagerisim or anything neither of us approved on. If he's done it before, he'll have done it again. [[User:Phantombeast|'Food-Guru']] (Iron Hammer of The Red Flame) 16:39, July 14, 2015 (UTC) Figured as much. Look I've already talked with him about it but maybe he needs to have both admins make sure he gets the message. I need you to list all the stuff he needs to fix and that he's now officially on our watch list for every character he makes until he proves that there won't be any future incidents like this. I've gave him a formal warning but just make sure he understands. [[User:Phantombeast|'Food-Guru']] (Iron Hammer of The Red Flame) 00:00, July 15, 2015 (UTC) First of all I have actually gotten permission to use all those techniques (Food Honour, Food Immersion where allowed and Instinct and Knocking are free use.) I don't really get the reflexes bit but alright I'll change that, The bit about Tanto being rescued was made on a whim and I didin't really research so I'll change that. I'll add more to Kree and I'll change the pic for Demon Blade. Thank you for telling me. RinkakuKagune (FEEL PAIN!) 07:06, July 15, 2015 (UTC) Lee, hope u manage to get on bro. Something I have to talk to you about. [[User:Phantombeast|'Food-Guru']] (Iron Hammer of The Red Flame) 22:22, July 17, 2015 (UTC) Well was hoping to just talk like normal aside from the main idea, but if you can't get on, I'll just go ahead and post what I need to ask you. Do you think we should allow Rin to continue making stuff while he still hasn't changed the Emperor Crow cells on his character? he asked me if he could make another character with Gourmet Cells but I don't know if I should. [[User:Phantombeast|'Food-Guru']] (Iron Hammer of The Red Flame) 00:06, July 18, 2015 (UTC) My thoughts exactly. Hope you can watch new SnS man, they have new opening and it is sick :D [[User:Phantombeast|'Food-Guru']] (Iron Hammer of The Red Flame) 02:19, July 18, 2015 (UTC) Hey Lee, hope u can manage to come on today. [[User:Phantombeast|'Food-Guru']] (Iron Hammer of The Red Flame) 23:58, July 19, 2015 (UTC) Yo bro, hope you're still on. I'm on whenever you got the time. [[User:Phantombeast|'Food-Guru']] (Iron Hammer of The Red Flame) 23:31, July 21, 2015 (UTC) Hey, hope you manage to come on today, got some news about SnS anime that you'll want to hear. Also I think we should assign Yumo a special job. [[User:Phantombeast|'Food-Guru']] (Iron Hammer of The Red Flame) 22:09, July 24, 2015 (UTC)